


Only a Chess Piece [Dream SMP AU]

by Cherry_Shoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Shoda/pseuds/Cherry_Shoda
Summary: What kind of being is Dream? And where did he come from?Everyone's been wondering this for awhile now, ever since the Revolution for L'manburg proved Dream was less than humane. Suspicion arise in the community of the 'Dream SMP' as their game seems to be ending..Will the Chess Game end with Dream or the other's winning..?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - Space Chess

Leaning forward in her throne like seat, she delicately picked up the small wooden piece, covered in a coat of white as she moved it ahead by one space, lightly leaning back in her seat as she examined the board.

She let her pale finger's glide over the gold embedded into her arm rests, rocking her ankle as she tried to keep her usual cool. 

A long pale dress danced around her knee's as she straightened out her favourite fabric, smoothing it with care. 

With a dangerous blue glint in them, she let her eye's glide up to look at the figure sitting opposite her. 

"Your turn, Death." she announced, her voice only a soft feminine rumble.

Her opponent chuckled, stretching in his seat of darkness, the background swirls of purple and blue making him oddly stand out.

Opposite to her, he wore a long mahogany cloak that covered his entire body from view. 

Brushing their fluffy hair to the side, careful to not disturb the skull mask they proudly wore on his face, he leaned forward towards the game. 

After moments of silence, he moved his small piece forward, knocking over her previously moved pawn.

As if he had timed it perfectly, a star nearby burnt out, its last breaths of light fizzing out before exploding into dark matter.

"Oh dear, looks like you lost another Pawn, Life. " their deep voice chuckled as he picked up her fallen toy, rolling it between their sharp nails before letting the pawn be grinded between his glistening teeth.

She couldn't help the scoff that escape her lips as she watched him enjoy matter.  
"You're insufferable." she scorned, recklessly picking up her Queen and placing it on a spot labeled 'G5'.

"Check." she let a grin play out on her lips, placing her hands into her laps as she straightened her posture.

"Deary me." he tutted, resting his chin upon his hands as he examined the board, before gazing up at her again with a smirk.

The little hair's on the back of her neck rose as she tried to hide how timid she felt. Unease shifted in her belly, throwing her off her composure. 

She swallowed, breaking eye contact, knowing he was toying with her just as he toyed with the lives of the precious humans she created.

"Check mate." he rose up from his seat, brushing the non existent dust off his sleeves.

"That was an entertaining game." he glided towards the globe that spun a bit away from them, his long black tail flicking behind him as he paced away. 

Her face betrayed her shock as she stared upon the board, her beige King piece knocked over with the black Queen towering over it.

She'd lost again.

Forcing herself to move, she rose to her bare feet and made her way to the planet she loved more than her own body which she'd created.

She created almost everything around here.

Here being the figment of time and space they were trapped in, forever alone but forever free.

She let her hand gently touched the land of her planet, not affecting the life below as they carried on, unaware of her presence.

She turned her head, her shoulder length hair swaying in beat of her movements.

"Death.... What are we going to do about Clay? I fear he's causing too much destruction... We sent him here to control him yet he's controlling everything that breathes!" she felt her mind unhinged just for a second, her periwinkle wing's immediately spreading open to wrap themselves around her for comfort.

Stray feather's fled into the space around, disappearing, never to be seen again. 

"Maybe it's time we intervien... Travel to the word ourselves.." he murmured from the opposite side, refraining himself from touching the planet unlike Life.

He knew what he was capable of, and frankly he didn't want to reap the souls of so many innocent humans, animal's and plant's.

He gazed across the top at her, both of them staring at each other from the opposite sides of the Globe.

Their decision had already been decided, long before they had this conversation.

Now they could only play along to their own strings they'd created.


	2. Chapter 1 - Respawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur respawns after dying in the Final Control Room, and hears a childhood voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Describes scenes of violence and blood.

"GET OUT HE'S THE TRAITOR HE - AAAAUGHHHHH-!!"

He hadn't regained control of his body completely as he let out a scream, the pain in his voice slowly dying away as he found his hands tearing out the grass beneath him.

Grass. He wasn't in the control room anymore..

He forced his eye's open, the sudden darkness he'd been previously thrown into melted away as the weak sunlight tricked through the tree's branches.

The smell of the torn out grass hit his nose first, then slowly the rest of the peaceful forest consumed his senses. 

He could hear baby birds chirping away in a near by tree, the warming month of April promising a lot of new life. 

His ragged breaths made his body tremble. His heartbeat pounding in his ears as he was brought back into reality. 

With a lot of effort, he forced himself to sit up immediately regretting the decision when his back seared with pain.

Gritting his teeth to stop any sound escaping his lips, he sat as still as possible as the scar engraved itself on his skin.

Flashbacks of the experience he'd just had consumed his mind, forcing him onto his knee's as he gripped his heavy head, gagging on the air that should allow him to breath.

The birch tree's seemed to close in around him, the white bark peeling off just like the cold sword sliding out of his back.

He heard the laughs of victory as him and his friend's were slaughtered. He saw all the dark blood splattering on the walls as he'd tried desperately to grab his right hand man and make a run for it. 

But to no avail as Punz had forced his sword through Wilburs body, tearing his uniform along with taking his first life. 

He gripped the color of his shirt, tugging at it desperately to free up his throat.

He couldn't breath.

He was choking. 

Glancing downwards, one of the small heart shapes on his wrist that symbolised how many lives he had left, vanished, erasing itself from his skin. 

He only had two left. 

The world was closing in on him. The pain was still there.

Burning. Scorching him. Suffocating him. 

He gripped his throat, tears blurring his vision. 

His body wasn't healing fast enough.

He laid down, forcing himself to calm down. To relax. He had too, or else he'd suffocate himself.

**So this is what death feels like..... Interesting.**

He screwed his eye's shut, his rapid beating slowly but surely returning into it's normal beat.

It felt like forever until he felt himself come back. 

His lungs finally expanded, and he gulped down a cold breath of air he was so grateful for.

The voice perched in the back of his mind, waiting for a response from him.

"That was awful...." was the only thing he could mutter, wiping his damp forehead with his blue sleeve.

**Must have been. Humans are so fragile... The way you reacted was entertaining...**

Wilbur grimaced.

This voice had been with him for as long as he could remember, developing sometime in his childhood just like his Older twin brother, Techno.

But this voice felt different. It definitely wasn't his. He didn't look down on humans, he _was_ a human. Atleast he thought he was.

Once the pain and nausea finally subdued, he pulled himself up onto his feet with the help of one of the tree's.

The air suddenly felt cooler around him, glancing to his side to notice the sun setting over the distant ocean. 

He gazed at it for awhile, until his pained eye's forced him to look away. 

The orange sun painted the sky in bright swirls of pink and red, casting a golden glow upon a thing it touched. 

He'd respawned ontop of a Hill, gazing down into his not fully built L'manburg.

His chest swelled with pride as he thought of his new nation, but immediately felt it diminish as he stared down to the room he'd just been led into to.

The Room where, who he thought was his friend and comrade, had just betrayed them for the Americans.

"I'll get you back for this... I swear that to you Eret.." he let himself mumble furiously out loud, chewing on thumb nail.

**Kill him. Make him suffer..**

He stopped as he heard a crack, a small trickle of blood erupting from his nail.

He sighed softly, shaking it off as he picked off the damaged skin. 

His current priority was to find the rest of his nation...

And decide what they would do next.

He turned his back on the Country, his cloak swaying slightly as he made his way back.

Descending down the hill, he noticed a group of people in the distance, immediately knowing who they were.

With new found energy he picked up his pace, sprinting towards them.

"Wilbur!!" a young girl was the first to notice him, her sweet accent like a melody to his ears as she launched herself into his chest, holding him in a tight hug.

"You're back..." she sighed in relief, he could feel the tension in her shoulders drop significantly.

"Yeah.... I'm alright now.." he held her too, comforted by the affection.

"Everyone, Eret is no longer our Friend.... He betrayed us and is our Enemy." he announced, his brows furrowed as he gazed upon the rest of his group.

Their determined face's nodded in complete loyalty to him, their fresh pain still haunting all of them.

Niki stepped back, her hair ruffled up from the hug.

Wilbur swallowed back the grin he so badly wanted to let free.

He'd destroy Eret, if it was the last thing he'd do.


	3. Chapter 2 - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy chases after the Traitor to have one last conversation with him.

As the rest of the group dispersed with tired goodbyes, returning to their homes for the night to sleep or heal, he stayed put on the dock. 

Pulling on his black cap, he secured it between his tall ears as he took off in the opposite direction of the other's, passing the control room.

He hurried along the old pathway, not wanting to risk loosing group that he was now tracking.

Their footprints were still fresh in the muddy dirt as he crept along the tree line, lifting his tail off the ground as to not make much noise.

With the sun now set, the moon had started to rise. 

And with the moon came the darkness, and the monster's who loved to spawn in it. 

He'd have to hurry up if he wanted to survive the night. 

Their scents were growing stronger as he weaseled his way around the tall trunks of tree's and old stumps. 

Laughter ahead made his ears prick upwards, trying to decipher the word's being exchanged between them.

He was just able to differentiate the voices of Dream, Sapnap and his Ex Mentor. Eret.

Picking up the pace, he charged ahead without a plan of how he'd approach them without being killed on the spot.

Though that thought became the least of his worries as he carelessly snapped a branch beneath his paw.

His breath caught in his throat, he immediately froze his body, terrified eye's glancing to the light's of torches and swaying lanterns.

"Who's there?" heads were turned into his direction.

Even though it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, Dream's smiley face looked terrifying in the dim lighting as he pulled out his crossbow, aiming it where he'd heard the branch snap.

"It's probably just a squirrel." Sapnap tried to reassure the group, but everyone held their breaths as the shadow's moved. 

Fundy raised his paws up in defeat, and etched out of the cover of the oak tree's, coming into view of his new enemies.

He was still panting for breath from his run, his hot breath crystallising on the cold air around him. 

"Fundy.?" Eret's voice betrayed the disapproval but also the relief in his voice.

Fundy glanced up from the ground, unable to make eye contact with him but still... He wanted to see him.

He'd only betrayed them moment's ago, memories still fresh and unsettled that they didn't feel really.

"Why..." his voice croaked, throat sore from being slashed open in that awful control room. 

He felt his jaw tremble as he struggled to speak.

"Eret why... Why did you do it..." it was barely a whisper.

Seconds passed that felt like hour's as the silence stretched out between them. 

The stormy cloud's rumbled above them as the starting droplets splashed onto the hair and fur respectively. 

Eret could feel the eye's of his new accomplices trained on his back as they awaited his response. 

"Please, give us a moment." he turned to Dream, the tone of his voice kept neutral.

"It'll only be a few minute's."

As the moment's passed, Dream gave in and lowered his crossbow.

"You have two minute's. Then we must keep moving." he stepped away, moving towards his close friend George, who only watched the situation from afar.

Eret gave him a nod of understanding and slowly made his way over to Fundy, hesitant to reach out and touch him.

Amber eye's gazed up at him, filled with hurt and betrayal that Fundy couldn't begin to process.

"You were my Mentor Eret, I-I trusted you! H-how... WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US!?"

Eret was taken aback as the Teen lashed out.

It was true, he had betrayed all of L'manburg and now was forced to leave, leaving behind Fundy as well, his apprentice.

He'd taught the Fox boy everything he'd known.

That was the system Wilbur had created when they first built L'manburg. 

Everyone old or skilled enough was a Mentor, and they'd take on an Apprentice that they'd train. 

And Eret had been paired with Wilburs Son. Fundy. Their bond immediate. 

He really taught him everything. 

How to hunt. 

How to fight. 

How to tell the difference of animal tracks and sound's. 

Where to find clean water and which berries were poisonous. 

He even taught him how to create his own weapons and which colours looked best with which armour.

You know, fashion was important too. 

He felt a pang in his chest, but his expression refused to allow the feelings through.

"You know what I'm like Fundy. I go with the flow. Do as I please. Do what's best for me." Eret replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly though every word he spoke seemed to only hurt them both. 

Fundy let go of the growl that had been building in the back of his throat, his canine teeth beard at the man before him.

"AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!?" he snarled as he unleashed pent up fury.

"DID YOU EVEN STOP TO CONSIDER HOW I FELT!? You could of told me and I'd help you...Maybe if I understood... Was I not good enough I-!?"

Fundy was cut off as Eret's warm hand gripped his shoulder.

The rain had started to steadily fall around them that Fundy hadn't realised how cold he felt till Eret touched him. 

"Fundy you know why I couldn't tell you. Or take you with me. This is your home. You belong here in L'manburg, with all your friend's and Dad."

Eret gazed down on the boy, regret that he couldn't take back spreading through his body.

He felt his shoulders drop in defeat beneath his hand, and without missing a heart beat he drew in the teen, wrapping his arms around him.

Fundy let him, burying his teary face into his former mentor's torn uniform that smelled like gunpowder and mud.

"I'm very proud of you, you know. You exceeded my expectations as my apprentice and you should be very proud of yourself." Eret murmured, the last words of encouragement he'd be able to tell him for age's.

Fundy only felt numb as he held onto his former friend, wanting the clocks to turn back.

To try again. 

Dream's floating head turned at the sound of footsteps as Eret appeared.

"What took so long." he asked, not waiting for an answer as he got up from leaning against the dead tree, slinging his axe back onto his back.

He walked towards Eret, his thick boots clacking against each other, their original black colour barely seen through the layer of mud clustered on them.

His green hoodie was damp from the steady rainfall, a brown sling hung diagonally on his body holding his precious weapon in place. 

Though Dream seemed to hold the normal body of a human, two very differentiating features said so otherwise.

One was his pale grey almost white 'skin.'

And the second was his floating head, no neck to be attached to.

With small beady black eye's and a painted on a smile.

He liked it.

It freaked out the other's, made them scared of him.

And while they were scared, he had power and control over them.

And he had no face to betray any emotions he might be feeling.

He stopped in front of Eret, towering over him.

That's when the King stopped making excuses, and turned his attention upwards, thankful for his shades hiding his eye's that held the shear terror gripping his body.

"Dream..?"

"As the new King, Eret, you need a Crown, isn't that right?" Dream asked, his voice turning sickly sweet as he pulled out a golden crown from his Inventory.

George trued away from the scene, unable to watch what was going to happen next.

"Y-yes I suppose so..." Eret agreed nervously, his clothes suddenly feeling too hot on him despite the cold rain.

Dream bent down till he was eye level with Eret.

"All I need from you, is to swear your loyalty to me and I can make you King of this Server." his voice was hushed, almost as if he didn't want anyone else over hearing.

Eret gazed at the crown as the gentle golden glow lit up his features.

This is what he'd worked for. Now it felt surreal, like a dream that he'd reached his goal.

" I swear my Loyalty to you Dream." he replied, his expression grew determined.

The smile seemed to widened on Dream's porcelain face. 

"Welcome to your new Kingdom, King Eret."

Dream delicately placed the crown upon his head.

The golden glow suddenly shifted into a sickly green.

"Wait Dream what-" Eret voice was cut of as his body jerked violently, agony gripping his veins as he felt his body give in. 

The crown dug into his skull, it felt like he was being violated against his will as it whispered into his ears. 

His eye's rolled back into his head before turning completely green. 

He couldn't control any of his movements as he convulsed, his knee's suddenly caving in. 

Dream caught his body before he face planted into the puddles beneath their feet.

He closed his eye's, the last thing he heard was the deep laugh that rumbled up from Dream's chest. 

Then for Eret, everything went dark. 

_Eret was slain by Royalty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are getting Saucy and Angstyy.
> 
> Thank you for Reading UwU


	4. Chapter 3 - Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur isn't happy when Fundy returns home in the middle of the night and leaves muddy prints everywhere.

He groaned in frustration as someone shook his shoulder aggressively, awaking him from his deep slumber.

"Five more minute's Mum." he grumbled mindlessly, pulling the warm cover over his head to hide his face into the darkness again. 

Fundy buried his snout into his pillow as the sheet was stripped off him, the harsh light hurting his eye's. 

"For Christ's sake Fundy get your ass up now!!" the angry voice of his Father flooded into his ears.

He simply groaned in response.

"Where were you last night!?" Wilbur demanded as he pulled open the blinds, the room exploding into even more light as the sun rose above the tree tops.

"What do you mean?" begrudgingly, Fundy rose into a sitting position on his wide bed, rubbing his tired eye's.

"I mean why are you still in your torn clothes, and why is their mud caked in your fur and prints all over the stairs!?" Wilbur bombarded him with questions as he crossed his arms across his chest, foot tapping on the floor in irratation.

Fundy stared at his paws, flexing his little bean toes as the dried mud cracked from the movement.

Fundys room was the only place he had to himself in the house. It was also the only room on the second level. It was basically a loft but Wilbur had allowed him to transform it into his bedroom. 

He only owned a bed, a drawer for his clothes and a desk to write on and keep his books. 

It was exceptionally big, but it was his and his liked it as he glanced at thepinned up poster's of bands and cool drawings on the tilted walls. 

The memories from last night were only starting to return as he remembered the thundering rain, his shaky sobs as he limped home, back to L'manburg.

"I ran after Eret.. I needed to talk to him." Fundy muttered as he peeled off the still damp and dirty shirt, flinging it into the bin.

"Eret!? Why would you go after that Traitor!!" Wilburs voice rose to an almost feminine shrill.

"He was my mentor! You assigned him as my mentor, remember??" he opened up his drawers mindlessly as he searched for a clean shirt, rolling his eye's behind hos Father's back. 

"We just talked... Mainly I asked him why he betrayed us.." 

"And what would have happened if he'd turned on you out there? Hurt you even! Left you for the mobs!!" Wilbur lectured him angrily as he pulled off his grody bed sheets, throwing them into a pile by the rails of the stairs. 

"Jeez have a bit of faith in him. And me! I'm a teen I can handle myself." Fundy flicked his tail at him dismissively as he descended down the stairs, his morning now ruined. 

"Fundy I'm not finished talking to you!! Hey FUNDY!! " Wilbur followed after his mentally exhausting son, his feet thumping as he angrily ran down the stairs.

"You're only a teenager you can't just run into the woods at night-!"

"Stop babying me!!" Fundy finally snapped back, his head starting to hurt at his Father's constant yelling.

He slumped onto the ground to clean his mucky paws.

"Erets been training me for year's now!! I know how to fight and defend myself!!" he growled, his teeth slightly bared.

"And now he betrayed us!! Who knows how much more he did without us knowning! Fundy you can't trust him anymore!" Wilbur rolled up the sleeves on his mustard yellow sweater as he approached his son.

"You think I don't KNOW THAT!?" Fundy spun his head round to glare up at him, forcing back the unexpected tears welling in his eyes.

"I know he betrayed us!! I KNOW he's on Dream's side! So stop reminding me!! He was still my mentor and I loved him.." he pulled his knees up into his chest, resting his chin upon them as he tried to calm himself. 

"Fundy..." Wilburs shoulders dropped as he realised that he'd pushed him a bit to far, not considering how he felt.

"I'm sorry..." he walked over to him, ruffling the soft fur ontop of his head.

When Fundy had only been a young pup, almost like a dog, he'd loved being scratched just behind his ears.

As he'd grown older he'd refused to tell anybody about it, he hadn't allowed Wilbur to do it either.

He had come to see a gesture of love as a sign of weakness as he was suddenly forced to grow up in an era of war.

Fundy was only 15 and hated living in L'manburg. He felt trapped inside the walls that were supposed to keep him save.

His ear twitched uncomfortably and he slapped Wilburs hand away, surprising him.

"Stop it. I don't need babying, you're not my Mother!!" he spat again, instantly regretting the word's he'd spoken as they left his muzzle.

Pain flashed briefly in Wilburs eye's as he recoiled his hand.

"Wait Dad I didn't -" Fundy turned towards him, climbing to his feet.

But the damage had already been done.

"No no, I get it. I could never replace your Mother who you knew for what, 5 year's?" Wilbur scorned, his tone hurt.

"It's fine Fundy. It's not like I've spent year's raising you on my own, trying to give you a decent life but I still can't be a good enough Father for you." his eye's were fixed on his son as he raised his arms in exaggeration. 

He forced a smile, which trembled as he forced his emotions into the pit of his stomach. 

" I-I get it. It's not so great right now, what with the war but when it's over we'll have a safe home!! But that won't matter will it.. " he dropped his arms by his side as if he'd been slapped with the truth. 

"I'm not your Mother. I'm just a shit Father aren't I?"

"You know that's not what I meant!!" Fundy tried to reach out to Wilbur, but now it was his Father's turn to slap his hands away.

"WHY CANT YOU EVER BE GRATEFUL!?" the prideful facade that Wilbur tried desperately to hold up crumbled before Fundys eye's as he lashed out.

"I TRY SO DESPERATELY TO GIVE YOU A DECENT LIFE BUT YOU CONTINUE TO ACT OUT AND MAKE ME WORRY-!!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THIS STUPID COUNTRY AND TEACHING STUPID TOMMY AND PAID ATTENTION TO ME I WOULDN'T BE SO 'UNGRATEFUL'!!"

The peace they tried to hold together in the home disappeared as the two of them starting arguing, yelling spiteful words at each other and accusing one another for the reason's they acted.

Stray tears from both lads dripped down and left small invisible marks in the woodem boards pinned to the ground. 

Like tiny gems of memories forever imprinted in their house.

" I HATE YOU I WISH MUM WASN'T DEAD!!! "Fundy shoved Wilbur in the chest, underestimating his strength as he heard his Father's body crashing into the kitchen cabinet's.

Fundy brought his hands up to his mouth in shock, horrified at what he'd just caused in a rush of blind anger. 

The oak walls felt like they were closing in on him as he stared at his father, silently laying against the broken doors of the cabinet's with the pans littered across the floor.

Fundys eye's widened as he saw the trickle of red appear from beneath Wilburs curly mop and slide down his face, leaving behind a trail of crimson.

Fundy turned tail and charged for the door, pulling it open desperately as he chocked back heavy sobs.

"Oh Fundy! You surprised me I was just about to stop by-"

He blinked, the sudden force of wind stunning him for a moment. 

Fundy was met with the soft and happy face of Niki as she stood in front of their door.

She lowered her right hand as she'd been ready to knock just before Fundy had opened it.

A small basket of wrapped up flower's and an assortment of fruits hung by her side.

She wore a knee length simple white dress, the black belt round her waist matched the two dyed strands of her fringe.

"Fundy are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?" her voice brought Fundy back to reality.

He only managed to shake his head and forced past her, taking off and sprinting away from the house as fast as his leg's could carry him.

Niki stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded before turning to look into the house.

The basket tumbled onto the ground, the apples she'd brought rolling out onto the ground while loose petals fluttered into the floorboards.

"WILBUR!!!" she shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update! It's back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooop First Chapter let's gooo


End file.
